For Bernard's Car
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Uh oh! Seems that Alvin & Simon is so pleased to see the unfriendly neighbor and wanted to see his new car. Wonder what would happened even they would make another disaster rather than to take care for good? Quit wasting your time of borenes and see what you think with this most hillarious story ever. It's Munktastic!


**For Bernard's Car**

It's been early in morning light, Dave is still sleeping while seeing someone sneaking in front of him – it was The Chipettes are looking so furious!

"It's Battle of The Girl Band today!" Eleanor said. "You promised to take us to the stage, and we are late!"

"I'm sorry, girls." He yawned, "Your dad worked really hard last night." But, they blackmailed him with their tape recorder of

Dave ridiculously complain himself by calling any parent who wouldn't take their child to watch a 'horrible father.' This would insists to take Dave and those sisters going down.

"Uh, Theodore?" Dave asks while looking around, "Have you seen Alvin and Simon?"

"They say that would trying this weight-loss machine while they're playing a ball game. See those cool advert: 'ElectroFAT, get you fit while watch TV,' Dave. Believe it!"  
"Well…" He yawned, "Can you please keep an eye of them? I always telling them to not messing things up outside."  
"Relax, daddy. What could possibly go wrong? Hi, sis!" Theodore waves his hand on them but the meeting will have to wait because they are about to take the show.  
"Alright, I'll check this baby out." As he trying that machine, he instantly get an immense pain instead of being quick to loss weight!

At the backyard, it seems they are playing football throw.

"What was that?" Alvin shrugs.

"Doesn't matter. Now it's time to play football throw! Throw at me, Alvin!"  
"You bet!" Alvin throws a football to Simon, but instead bumps onto his face and fly in another diagonal way.

In another neighbor's house, there's Bernard and Gwen is disccussing each other.

"I told you it's not mid-life crisis, sister. It's about a new car." But, the thing has been interrupted while seeing the flowers that his sister planted were ruined.

Alvin and Simon are very excited when see Bernard and Gwen – it's been a little while they have meet with them for now.

"Oh, Bernard." Simon admired from the fence, "He such a funny guy."  
"Oh, Gwen." Alvin admit to himself, "She looks like Eleanor got a new dress."

Alvin and Simon came into Bernard's house. Negotiate something about getting back their football. Unfortunately, Bernard and Gwen isn't even look far too friendly and very cross.

"Your ball fell into my garden. 'Causing my sister's flowers… to fall off! Therefore, as a punishment, I'll teach you a new game called… um…" There's just a bit silence while Alvin and Simon looking sternly at him. Gwen whispers to him about something, but Bernard just already giving a perfect idea. "Learning the consequences of your action!"

"A game Bernard invented for us? YAAY!" Alvin and Simon cheered as they think they are about to get tricked by Bernard.

In the backyard, Bernard gives Alvin and Simon a 'game' chores. Because to think they're too generous, Bernard only think they had up to do something about it deviously.

"Now. You can start by cleaning the garden." Bernard ordered. "Uh, hold it!" But, Bernard smacks his head on the tree, to make some of these leaves messy. "There you go. You wouldn't want to be easy, aren't ya? Hehehehehe…"

Just a half an hour later, Bernard checks to see their current situation. They just collected every racks of those leaves they had got. Doesn't look amused, Bernard checks on the grass that has been reach an inch too tall.

"You slackers forgot to cut the grass!"

"Oh, Bernard." Simon pledged, "You're so right. We'll take it from here, mister…"  
"Hey wait! You gotta use this nail clippers." Then, Simon and Alvin take on to mowing up the grass while leaving in suspicion look. But then…  
"Done!" The backyard seem to be more cleaned than ever.  
"Alright, buffoons. Come here and paint this fence blue."

Then Simon and Alvin leaves them to painting up the fence while Gwen also come out to see what's going on.

"That'll teach them to mess with Bernard Harrison." A seconds flat later, they just finished the painting, and gave some reward to Bernard. Gwen whispers on him a next plot what he wanted to them.

"Oh yeah. Follow me."

In the living room.

"Now. There's a stain on this rug."  
"Where?" Alvin asks.  
Then Bernard throws a glass full of orange juice. "There!" But, the rug was cleaned. Every time he tried it wasn't what even he imagined as the stain never landed onto it.  
"More ice, sir?" They asks. But instead, he throws a orange juice jug that Gwen carry for and threw out the last time, however, it doesn't even work either. "Okay, now you scare me," he murmur in surprise and kick them out of the house with the football on Simon's hand.  
"Sure Bernard need more help." Said Simon.  
"Maybe he's too shy to ask."  
"Well, Alvin, sometimes I ever met this guy and playing trick on him and teach him for being a lazybones. And sometime he really such a jerk on me the same time Derek taught me." Explained Simon with courage, "I am sure he's needing us. Let's get back and see what would do for us."

Back in the living room, Bernard is reading a newspaper while thinking about his new car.

"Those little parasites," he mutters. "They just won't…"  
Someone is clipping his toe nails – it was Alvin and Simon, back on helping Bernard.  
"WHAT?" He surprised, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Then he kick them out of the house again.  
"How imbecile," he mutters. Another pranksters had come in, now it's up to force him to eat one of these slump food.  
"Come on," Simon said. "Eat up, Bernard boy."  
"GET AWAY FROM THAT!"

Well, they've got kicked out from his house yet again. Bernard is in the bathroom reading a same newspaper, very quiet.

"Darn those kids." He complain to himself, "Can those guys get some privacy his own house. Blasted, out of paper." Even so, someone even has a paper roll on its hand below him.

"Get out of here! Oh wait, could you throw that back please?"

And so, Bernard is going to rest until notice Alvin and Simon is appear aside from him like it was bedtime party.

"It's bedtime, Mr. Bernard!" He starting to get nerves and heat up his face.

"Oh, I thinks he has a temperature."  
"Come on, dude." Simon hands a thermometer, slowly to Bernard's mouth. "Say ah!"  
"_GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_"

The anger shout come from the house is extremely audible to entire neighborhood. Even made Dave, who is on the coach while The Chipettes still performing on the stage, were imagined it was their problems. "What was that?" Brittany said. "Ah, it's nothing personal." Eleanor replied.

At the living room, Bernard start to explain what Alvin and Simon wants to.

"Uhh… listen kids. Why are you try so hard to help me?" He asks patiently.  
"Because we love you, Bernard." They say with a cute expression on their face.  
"But there's nothing left for you to do." In a very annoyed look.  
"We can cleaning your car!" With yet another expression when asking a favor.  
"Eh no way! My car is brand new and very expensive." But the boys stare at him in a cute expression and he eventually gave up. "Okay, you win. Clean the car." Alvin and Simon expressed while getting out of the scene. "Bu-bu-bu-but please be careful with it!"  
"You know, Gwen? Maybe those kids aren't so bad after all…"

At the outside of Bernard's house, Alvin and Simon observes Bernard's car when start to cleaning it. Something is quite imporant.

"Well, this cool car just like Humphrey's, well… how do we start?"

"I don't know," Alvin shrugs. "I never cleaned the car before."  
"Ssst! We knew that, buddy. Let's make Mr. Bernard proud!"

But Alvin warns that what he told to them while Simon is trying to clean the car with sponge, "Steady, man. Bernard says it's brand new and very expensive."

"I know," He said just as about to touch the car. "Oh, just…"

Unexpectedly, it was nothing but the car is wrecked when Simon touched it with the sponge… and it's on fire!

"What are we gonna do?!" Simon panicken.

"I don't know," Alvin shrugs again. "I never broke the car before."  
"This is terrible!" They are felt very miserable, because they thought they want to make Bernard happy about it. So, "We need to hide away somewhere, Alvin!" they going to hide in the attic.

Bernard and Gwen check up their car and find out it was destroyed.

"M-m-my car!" He grieves. "Who, did, this?!"

"It was Alvin and Simon." Gwen whispers.  
"Those kids! I'M GONNA GET 'EM FOR THIS! COME OUT, I'M CALLING THE SHERIFF!"

Alvin and Simon realizes that they were made Bernard very angry, suddenly Theodores overhears their mischievous activity while revealing in the shadow appeared behind them.

"Theodore, what are you doing here?"

"It was a very proper that you guys are… em, too pathetic when you thought that to destroy the car."  
"We know, Theodore. Just as we touch it with the sponge and it fell apart. So we are going to hide here until he's finished."

That makes Theodore felt miserable as well. "Oh no, poor my brothers are so mean! Heh, but that's not true, guys. You see, in the 9 o'clock this morning. And I really gonna tell you what was really happened." He tells them what would be real disaster, because of ElectroFAT is indeed powerful to him, he throw out the window and notice Bernard's new car. He approach to the car and hammering it to make it worse. So then, because if realizes his new car destroyed and get angry, he fixed it without problems that must be on checked first.

"So you see, it was my fault, not yours."

"Well, what do we do now?" Alvin asks shyously.  
"It's funny, I think the most responsible between the three of us here is to hide here until he's finished, while your dad must not be allowed to know our secrets…"  
"I already knew that, boys." Dave and The Chipettes suddenly appeared from behind for a party.  
"D-Dave?! What's going on?" Theodore shocks.  
"You guys such a joker, but it's not true. It was right at the 9 o'clock when… shall we say, there is a real reason as you knew it." Flashback occurs again in the earlier morning, The Chipettes were enjoying sing a song for the performance and start to get grim when Dave's car is hitted from behind. "But someone is parked right in front of our lawn. I just didn't see it. So I decided to ask Gwen how she would do. When those meddling sisters are very impatience. Well, we went to the contest later on. So you see, it was mostly our fault."  
"Thank goodness, daddy." Theodore sighs in relief, "it was a family effort after all."

Hearing a dread rumour from the outside, they start to hearing what happened out there again.

"Dang it! I knew they're up there! Get in there and arrest those nuisances!"

"Not without the warrant, Bernard." Dangus replied, this makes Bernard felt very furious.  
"_AAAAAGGHH! I pay my taxes and that pays your salary! Ergo, I'M, YOUR, BOSS! NOW GET IN THERE AND DO YOUR JOB, MISTER!_"  
"P-please, sir. Calm down!"  
"Hmph. Fine then. I suppose we should take matters into our own hands, huh?! Well… Here comes the Harrisons."

Learning an indeed horrible thing that what made Alvin and Simon more than just the right thing they've done while it discovered they have been plotted for something.

"Poor, Mr. Bernard. We wreck his beautiful car, and nobody has a courtesy to apology. Well, let's get out there and apologizes them… as a family."

But it was no use, enraged Bernard and Gwen is going to destroy Dave's car while Dangus waited there and forces to watch them in terrifying motion on their faces. Ooh, shocking!

"This is what happens when you mess with Bernard! This is what happens! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! _THIS, IS, WHAT, HAPPENS!_"

"I told you." Brittany whispers to Alvin, "they are not so friendly to us all."  
"I know!" Alvin whispered.  
"Please, ma'am, stop it already!" But she turns around and start to assault him with duster. "No, ma'am! Stop! GET AWAY!" And hit her with his taser.  
"Gwen!" Bernard saw Gwen is in electrocution state.  
"Sir, calm down! NO!" Urged Dangus before Bernard could kill him, only to be electrocuted afterwards and Dangus mostly evades his attack, however.

In the end, they have been safely stunned thanks to his taser and Officer Dangus, and Sevilles family sigh in relief. They put both of these unconcious bodies into the police car.

"So, Dave, you want some press charges?"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, I'm sure they're going to teach them a lesson."  
"It's too bad for you had to live with these such maniacs." Officer Dangus returns to the police car and departs.

Dave found something lying on the road, and tells Alvin and Simon what happened before starting to freak on them.

"Alvin, Simon, what is this?"

"It's, uh… flat number? Why? What happened with the flat number when someone is wrecked Bernard's car and it wasn't our doing?" Alvin said nervously.  
"I told you already to not bug with another neighbors!"  
"Hehe, well sometimes we are doing bad again when we're trying to tease and saying sorry to them," Simon said. "And sometimes we should _run for your lives!_"

Once again, they have been chased off by Dave what they had did.

"Well, girls. There's one important thing we learned today."

"What?" worried The Chipettes, as Theodore take off his jacket, revealing that he's roughly thin and has muscles.  
"That ElectroFAT machine worth every penny!"  
"That… was… awesome, Theodore!" cheered three of them.

"Hey, get back here, you two! **ALVINNN!**"

_THE END._


End file.
